


Come on Mullet

by klanceandadashi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, First story, Homophobic Language, Mild Smut, Multi, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceandadashi/pseuds/klanceandadashi
Summary: Keith Kogane decided that he will never date anybody. He was an an artist at Marmora High, and was constantly bullied by the sports players. He only has four friends, two of which had already graduated, and the other two went to a different school.Lance McClain was the lover boy of Altea High. Even so, he couldn’t hold a steady relationship. He was rejected by Allura four times, who was infatuated by Marmora High’s Lotor Daibazaal.After an accident, Keith’s brother, Shiro, transferred him to Altea. He took an immediate disliking to Lance. But, Lance was obsessed with figuring out Keith’s story.





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I’m going to publish on Ao3, so bare with me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> I’m going to have short chapters throughout the story so I can get them out faster. 
> 
> They’ll range from 1000 to 3000 words normally, but might be shorter or longer depending on the subject.

"Lance, I don't think we should date."

"So no dating this year?"

"I mean, no dating ever. Now, stop asking me, I'm never going to say yes."

Allura walked away from Lance, leaving him by himself behind the bleachers. It was the fourth year she rejected him.

This made Lance feel a mix of annoyance, sadness, and anger. "Well, fine! I didn't want to date you that bad."

The lunch bell rang, so Lance trudged back inside, heading towards calculus. Before he could storm into the classroom, he was stopped by Romelle, Allura's cousin.

"Hey, Allura told me that you asked her out again this year."

"If you're here to rub it in my face, I'd prefer if you'd just go away."

"No! I'm just here to say that Allura is infatuated by some dude at Marmora High. His name is Lotor, I think."

"How can I not believe that Allura sent you here just to rub it in my face that she doesn't like me?"

"You didn't let me finish! You're bisexual, right?" Lance nodded, "There's supposedly an artist that is right up your alley! That's what Lotor said, anyways."

"I'd really prefer if you don't try to set me up with Lotor's sloppy seconds."

Romelle stared at him for a few seconds, then burst out in laughter, "You think that Lotor would date him? You're ridiculous. Lotor is a straight as a toothpick, and is just as infatuated with Allura as she is with him."

Lance puffed out his cheeks, "Well, sorry. I don't really know what goes on over at Marmora. Last time I checked, I don't go there."

Romelle giggled once more, then turned back to Lance, "Seriously. If you want to know more about him, go talk to Pidge Gunderson. They're supposedly this guy's friend."

She walked into the classroom, the warning bell ringing throughout the hallway. 'An artist, huh?' Lance thought for a moment, then walked into the classroom as well.

He suffered through the hour and half of Calculus, then immediately left the classroom, unable to get the thought of dating an artist out of his head.

'I mean, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, if Romelle is telling the truth about him being up my alley, it might be a chance to have a real relationship.'

Lance sighed deeply, "Who am I kidding? I can't even win Allura over, but I think I can win over an artist from Marmora?"

"What are you talking about Lance?"

Lance turned around and saw Pidge Gunderson, along with Hunk. They were both staring at him like he was crazy, which he sort of was. He was talking to himself in the middle of the hallway.

"We tried to get your attention after Calculus, but you practically ran out of the classroom. I mean, we know you hate Calc, but was it that bad today?" Pidge said, inspecting him.

"It's bad everyday. Mr. Iverson hates my guts, too. I mean, what's the point of Calculus? There's no chance that my future will have calculus."

Pidge smirked, placing their hand on their chin, "I'm ready to prove you wrong. Statistics, Engineering, pretty much any job that requires mathematics."

Lance scoffed, "Ugh, well.. I don't want to have a job that needs math. I don't like math."

Hunk laughed, placing his hand on Lance's shoulder, "We all know. You're very vocal during football practice about how terrible Iverson and math is."

Lance's face turned red, and he turned to the side. "Let's go." He walked towards the boys locker room, football practice beginning in less than thirty minutes.

While they were changing, Hunk confronted Lance once again, “Look, buddy, Pidge and I heard what you were mumbling to yourself, and we knew exactly who you were talking about. His name is Keith. Pidge went to middle school with him until they transferred. Then he went to Marmora. No offense, but you don’t have a chance.”

“Rude,” Lance said, then turned away, continuing to put on his football gear.

Hunk grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn around, “Look, man. This wasn’t supposed to be as rude as it came out. All I’m saying is that Keith is really closed off. Pidge introduced me to him four months ago. I became his friend three weeks ago. He’s got three other friends. Pidge, Matt, and Shiro.”

Lance pulled his helmet out of his locker, then turned back to Hunk once again, “I don’t know who Matt or Shiro are. But if Keith is as closed off as you say, they must be good for something.”

Hunk chuckled, “Matt is Pidge’s older brother, and Shiro is Keith’s older brother. It’s not shocking.”

Lance choked on his breath, then began laughing, basically to the point of him falling over.

Hunk’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Buddy, if you want a chance with him, you’ve got to get on all of their good sides. Start with me.”

He closed his locker and stormed out of the locker room, making Lance immediately stop laughing, “Hunk? Hey, I’m sorry, slow down!”

Hunk paused for a moment, “Lance, you don’t understand. This is why you can’t get in a steady relationship. You laugh because he doesn’t have many friends. You shame everybody who you think is below you. I think... I think we need to stop hanging out for a while. Just until you get your attitude straight.”

“Hunk?”

He shook his head, then walked out of the locker room. Bandor, Romelle’s brother walked by me, patting my shoulder. “That’s rough man.”

“Shut up Bandor.”

Lance placed his helmet on his head, then walked out of the locker room, where Coach Coran knocked him on the head. “Late. Again. Come on McClain, get yourself together.”

He slightly glared once more, then blew his whistle right in Lance’s ear. “Partner up!”

Lance turned to Hunk, but found that Hunk had gotten a partner, other than him. He chose Kinkade instead of Lance.

“Best friend turned on you McClain?”

He turned around and saw James Griffin, smirking straight at him. Instead of retorting, Lance just sighed, “Want to be partners?”

James let out a breath that kind of sounded like a laugh, “Alright McClain. Let’s be partners.”

They passed the football back and forth for thirty minutes, then scrimmaged for fifty. James had been given Lance dirty looks the entire time. 

When practice was over, Lance angrily walked over to James, gripping his shirt, “What is your problem? I’m not blind to your dumbass stares!”

James snarled at Lance, “My dumbass stares? You were staring straight back McClain! Now, let go of me before Coach sees.”

Lance grudgingly did so, then James opened his mouth again, “Now I see why Hunk gave up on you. You really do think lowly of everyone around you.”

Before Lance could retaliate, James was gone, and Hunk gripped his shoulder, “I’m not the only person who thinks that way Lance. Even James does. So does Kinkade. Don’t you see what you’ve become?”

Hunk walked out of the locker room, leaving Lance by himself, lost in thought. 

“McClain! Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Lance jumped at Coach Coran’s loud shout, and immediately ran out of the locker room, making Coach Coran sigh. “Kids these days.”

In his free period, Pidge Gunderson came and sat next to him, “Lance, right?”

“The one and only.”

They scowled slightly, “Look, Hunk told me everything that you said in the locker room, and I’ve gotta say, not cool dude. Keith isn’t a prize to be won like you think a partner is. He’s strong headed and independent. You’re flirtatious and easy going. If I know opposites, you two definitely are.”


	2. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is barely pulling through Marmora High. He’s constantly picked on and can’t bring himself to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad summary, but the chapter should cover any questions. 
> 
> Also, I made Kosmo a cat in this story, it just fits better in it.
> 
> This chapter is also a little short, but the next one should be longer unless I don’t have the time.

Keith stared at the blank canvas, slowly grabbing a piece of charcoal, and began drawing. 

"What are you creating today, Mr. Kogane?" The art teacher asked while cleaning paint brushes.

"I only create what I feel, and today.. it's just... I don't even know.." Keith mumbled, putting the charcoal down, then picking up a paint brush. 

Mr. Ulaz walked over to him, taking a close look at the piece Keith was creating. "There's obviously something you're feeling. You're drawing your father."

Keith finally looked closely at what he was drawing, then clenched his jaw tightly, grinding his teeth. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, I know. You're an artist Keith. Why don't you ever enter in the competitions?" Mr. Ulaz questioned, picking a piece of Keith's artwork off the wall. 

"Because I don't want to put hope in anything if I know I'll just get disappointed."

Mr. Ulaz sighed, "Keith, you have real talent that not many people have anymore. You need to realize that."

"I'm sorry, but I don't really think it's talent. It's more of a stroke of luck." Keith mumbled, moving the canvas aside. 

Mr. Ulaz immediately picked it up and put it on his wall, next to the many others that Keith had discarded. 

"Why do you keep those? They're unfinished."

"Because I know talent when I see it. You have to realize that you are an artist Keith, and you will go many places if you keep it up." Mr. Ulaz stated, then began walking out of the classroom. "It's almost seven. You need to get home. Tomorrow is the last day of midterms."

"Yeah, sure. I'll go home once I finish this one."

Mr. Ulaz stood his ground for a minute or two longer, then nodded, leaving Keith in the classroom alone. 

'I can't wait until senior year is done. Then I can finally get away from this place.' 

Keith decided to draw Hunk. Hunk was his newest friend, and somehow managed to make Keith.. actually happy. He just had a sunshine aura, and had also made Pidge lighten up some. 

Keith often thought about transferring to Altea High, but the art program was supposedly ignored. He didn't want the only thing he enjoyed about school to be taken away from him. 

Keith was a good student. He had all A's, and was actually lined up to be Valedictorian at Marmora. But, being smart came with all the insults. 

Lotor and his 'group' constantly mocked him in class. Axca bothered him in Calculus, Zethrid bothered him in Physics, Ezor got to him in German, then Lotor went after him in every other class, except art. Naarti was the only one who left him alone. 

Art was Keith's escape. He was one of the only students in the class, and Mr. Ulaz allowed him to stay after school for as long as he wanted. 

Keith finished the drawing, then stared at it for a long time, wondering if he shouldn't color it or if he should. He chose the latter, his hand immediately going for the yellow. 

Hunk was soon surrounded by a yellow, fading into white. His letterman jacket was a light blue, and his skin was his natural dark color. 

Keith was satisfied by a drawing for the first time in a while. He left it on the easel, grabbing his backpack and quickly leaving the school. 

Thankfully, Lotor and his cronies were nowhere to be found on Keith's way home. He unwillingly walked into the chillingly empty house. 

Shiro had left for college a couple years ago, leaving Keith by himself in the home. Sure, he sent letters, as well as money to help pay for bills, but he wasn’t there. 

Keith loved it when Shiro came to visit. It made the house feel warmer, and the normally eerie silence was changed to a welcoming aura. 

But Shiro wasn’t there. He didn’t visit as often, and his actual letters have been on a pause. There’s only been the money. 

A quiet meow was heard from Keith’s room, so he headed up, seeing Kosmo, sitting in the window. 

“You probably came for food, huh?” Keith smiled gently, scratching the now purring cat. “There better not be another dead rat in the backyard.”

The cat only meowed affectionately, and Keith lightly chuckled. He went downstairs to get Kosmo’s food, but heard the door click open. 

His heart rate quickened, and he ran back into his room, locking the door. 

___________________________

Keith went through the window to leave for school, and saw the car was gone. 

He let out a sigh of relief, running towards school, ready for it to be over, but somebody grabbed his sweater. 

“Where are you heading in such a rush Kogane?”

Keith’s heart dropped to his stomach, hearing the sickening voice in his ear. It was Lotor, so that meant Zethrid, Ezor, Axca, and Naarti were somewhere near. 

Gulping, Keith forced out a reply, “W-what’s it matter to you?” He only stuttered once, but it made him look so pathetic. 

“Well, school doesn’t start for another twenty minutes, so let’s have some fun.”

Each word made Keith shiver, goosebumps erupting on his pale skin. ‘Just pull away. Just pull away!’

But Keith’s body was paralyzed in fear, unable to fight back to Lotor. After four years of tormenting, he couldn’t do it anymore. 

“Lotor, perhaps we should wait until after school. We’d be free to go much farther since school would be out.” Axca’s composed voice rang out. 

Lotor seemed to consider it for a moment, then released Keith’s sweater, making him fall because of the suddenness of it. 

“If you’re in that art room, I’m going to drag you out. If you’re anywhere else, I’ll find you. Or you’ll just be good and show up.”

Lotor stepped over him, the other four following him in a hurried manner. Keith grabbed his supplies, then stood up, continuing to school. 

He only had one midterm that day, so he spent the other three hours in the art room, where Mr. Ulaz was admiring the drawing of Hunk. 

“You finished one.” He states as soon as Keith walked in, seemingly knowing he was going to do so. 

“Yeah. I did. I don’t even know how.” Keith stared at it, just as Mr. Ulaz had done. 

“Keith, take this.” He handed a small pamphlet to him. “It’s for the next art contest. You should enter.”

“Yeah. I’ll think about it.”

When the final bell rang, Keith slowly walked out of the school. ‘Maybe it won’t be so bad since I’m coming for once.’

Oh how he was wrong. Lotor immediately punched him in the chest, knocking out his breath and pushing him into the brick wall. 

Thankfully, a teacher saw, so they ran over, calling for the nurse. Keith sat in the office for an hour before a furious Shiro ran in. 

“This is the final straw! We are moving and you are transferring to Altea!” He shouted once they reached the car. “I can’t believe that you didn’t tell me!”

“You knew that Lotor was a bully..” Keith mumbled, looking out the window. 

“But you did not tell me that he hurt you!” Shiro shouted, starting the car. “I already found an apartment. We’re packing your stuff and going.”


	3. Meeting Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has moved. He decides to crash at Pidge’s, but meets somebody new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t update yesterday. I had basketball and didn’t get home until 9. This chapter was written late so I’m sorry if it sucks. 
> 
> -Shiro is a little OOC in this, so sorry.

Keith sat in the living room of the new apartment, wishing he had just left the car when Shiro told him about it. 

But he didn't, so here he was. Sitting in an apartment that had no memories, no reason to want to stay. 

It wasn't a bad quality apartment, it had three bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room area, basically what any apartment would have. 

Since there was an empty bedroom, Shiro allowed Keith to turn it into an art studio, since Altea High focused more on athletics than creativity. 

“Keith?!” Shiro’s loud voice rang through the apartment. “I’m home! Where are you?”

Keith rolled his eyes, ignoring him. Keith was mad at Shiro, so why should he even bother answering. 

Shiro sighed heavily, placing his bag on the counter. “I know you’re not happy about moving, but I’m not going to let you stay in a school where you’re being physically bullied!”

“Maybe if you didn’t teach me to be such a wuss I wouldn’t even be in that situation!” Keith shouted, effectively shocking Shiro. 

Once Shiro snapped back into reality, his face contorted in anger. “I didn’t teach you anything about being a wuss! You learned that by yourself!” He yelled. 

“Just shut up!” Keith yelled back, his eyes becoming slightly blurry from tears. “You have no right to say that to me! You were a wuss when you needed to be strong!”

Shiro went silent, picking his bag back up and walking out the door. Keith wiped the tear that fell, then stood up, heading to his room. 

“If Shiro wants to be an asshole, I’ll let him be an asshole. I’m gonna go to Pidge’s.”

12:38: Hey Pidge, can I crash at yours tonight? Shiro’s being a dick. 

12:40: Yeah sure. Hunk’s gonna be here too. 

12:43: Cool, I’ll be there in an hour?

12:49: That’s good. See you then Mullet. 

Keith tossed his phone onto his bed, then flopped down onto it as well. Normally, he would want to draw something, but he couldn’t focus. 

Thirty minutes later, he packed a small bag, then headed over to Pidge’s. He would normally crash there only on weekends, but it was still break. 

The walk was longer than he remembered it being, so he got there a little late. When he did, he knocked on the door and Colleen answered it. 

“Keith! I haven’t seen you in a dog’s age. Come on in. Katie is in her* room with Hunk.” She warmly welcomed him. 

“Thank you.” Keith said. Colleen smiled at him, then walked into the kitchen. 

He went upstairs, opening the door without bothering to knock, seeing Pidge and Hunk playing a video game. 

“Hey Pidge. Hey Hunk.” He greeted, throwing his bag onto the floor, not caring for the items inside at the moment. 

Pidge paused the game, “Hey Mullet. You got here faster than normal. Did you move?” They questioned, moving closer. 

“Yeah. Shiro figured out about Lotor, so he blew up and made me move.” Keith grumbled, the memory was pretty distasteful. 

“So are you going to Altea?” Hunk asked, moving to sit next to Keith on the floor. 

Keith pursed his lips, then nodded. “Altea is the plan. But, I’ve got to tell you, not thrilled.”

Pidge snickered, “Because they don’t have a sufficient art program for you?” They slapped him in the back of the head. “Just because it’s small doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.”

Keith rubbed the back of his head, his brows furrowed. “Marmora had a large art program with a teacher who actually cared enough to make it a larger program.”

Before Hunk or Pidge could say anything, a rock was thrown at the window. It wasn’t big enough to break it, but it was big enough to make a noticeable sound. 

They looked at each other, rolling their eyes. “There is no way that isn’t Lance. Only he would do something so stupid. Just go to the door, you moron!”

Keith raised one of his eyebrows. “Who’s Lance? You’ve never talked about him before..”

Pidge motioned for Hunk to tell him while they went downstairs to let Lance in. 

“Lance is a guy in our grade. He’s quarterback of the football team, so basically team captain. He’s got a bit of an attitude problem, but it’s slowly getting better. You can only go piece by piece, right?” Hunk explained, then added the question. 

“Yeah.. I guess..” 

Pidge came back upstairs, Lance following behind her. Keith immediately started taking in the details of his body. 

He had a confident aura, but with insecure bits here and there. He had tan skin, brown hair, with ocean blue eyes that contrasted perfectly against his skin tone. He was tall and lanky, but had some clear muscle. 

Then, as soon as Lance saw Keith, he did the exact same thing, just in a more ‘checking out’ way. 

Keith had a mullet. Gross, but he made it work. He had perfect milky white skin, with beautiful violet eyes. His eyelashes were long and dark, and his lips were plump and pink. He had a feminine amount of curve, but that was covered by an oversized red hoodie. Keith was short and petite, and Lance loved it. 

“Who’s this?” Lance said, just barely not saying, ‘Who’s your pretty little friend?’ He was getting better with the amount of flirting. 

“That’s Keith. He just moved from the town over. He’s going to start going to Altea after break.” Pidge stated, noticing Lance checking Keith out. 

Lance’s stomach dropped. ‘Oh my god. This is that Keith? I thought it was going to be your average artist. Like tall, skinny, tan, okay looking!** Not this. This.. is way too attractive for an artist.’

“Lance? You good?” Hunk asked, noticing him clenching his jaw tightly. “Dude, snap out of it.”

“Yeah. I’m good Hunk. I didn’t really come to hang out... I just came to ask if you’re still up for New Years Eve? We planned it out a long time ago.”

Pidge grinned, “Of course we are, dumbass. We..” They paused, pulling Keith off the floor, “Are bringing Keith, too. No objections from anybody.”

Lance gulped slightly, seeing how short Keith really was. Pidge was only 4’9, but Keith seemed to be 5’4 at most. 

“Sure. Yeah. That’s cool. I’m gonna head home now. I have to... babysit. Yeah, babysit.” Lance stuttered, then practically ran out of Pidge’s house. 

“Did I do something?” Keith quietly asked, slightly fearing what answer would come. 

“No. Lance is just weird about meeting new people. Especially if they’re cute like you.” Pidge stated bluntly, flicking their nails. 

Keith’s face turned red. “I’m not.. cute..” He mumbled out, twiddling his fingers. 

“Keith, buddy, you’re adorable. And I could tell that Lance noticed that.” Hunk said, grabbing his shoulder. 

“But.. guys aren’t supposed to be cute..”

Pidge cackled slightly, “You’re not like a normal guy. You’re tiny, so you’re allowed to be adorable.”

For a moment, some of Keith’s confidence came back, “Does that apply to you too?”

Pidge’s eyebrow twitched, “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that, asshole. Now, let’s go.”

Pidge began walking out of their room, Hunk following, but Keith didn’t understand. “Where are we going?”

“You just moved here. You need to learn the town!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

*I’m making it so that Pidge’s family calls her Katie and uses she/her pronouns while everybody else uses they/them. 

**I just needed a fake stereotype, please don’t be offended by this!


End file.
